1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which records an image onto a printing medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In an ink-jet recording apparatus, for example, vibration caused at the time of driving a recording head may degrade recording quality. In order to alleviate this problem, there has been a known technique of providing a vibration absorber between the recording head and a holder which holds the recording head.